Series4Case3
Synopsis: The team are in a shambles and Buchan is still traumatised from the previous case. After a body is found in the sewers of White Chapel the team ridicule Buchan's ideas of a serial killer but as the case progresses he might not be far wrong. Chandler is bothered by migrane like flashes of white light as Miles sets a trap to discover the source of the phantom footsteps. Meg attempts to keep the team together as Kent and Mansell come to blows but is in need to some help herself. The tension mounts as the source of the office haunting and the shadowy figure that taunts Miles is revealled. The team closes in on a mysterious eating club as more victims are harvested and Chandler fears that if the killers can't be caught in time a lot more people might die. Full Episode: Part 1. In a cold open the team are being chased down by zombies in a basement tunnel system. Mansell and Kent are taken first and Buchan stands frozen as Meg is surrounded. Buchan faces off with a single female zombie and at the last moment punches her in the stomach. The female zombie stops in pain and a frozen Buchan apologies as it is revealed that the team are on a police team building exercise and they are the only ones to have failed. Lamenting their poor performance they head home. In the sewer systems of Whitechapel a seasoned engineer frightens his new apprentice with tales of horror as they look for a blockage. the new recruit stumbles upon the body of a runner and the team are called in to investigate. The pathologist confirms that this is the location of the murder but the victims organs have been surgically removed. As they scour the foul location Chandler becomes entangled in the missing intestines and is helped by Miles; they discover them hung from the sewer roof before an expensive digital camera mounted to the sewer wall with the name Mark Hopper written on it with security marker. Back at the office Buchan appears to be over compensating as he delivers information on serial killers despite there having been only one body, much to Mansell's derision. The still shaken Buchan scurries back to his basement where Meg joins him and asks him how he is doing. He reveals that he is in constant fear for his life, something that Meg can identify with and they embrace as Buchan begins to cry. Mansell, being more morose than usual, confides in Miles that he has been dumped as spooky sounds continue to haunt the offices. Meg cries off going back to the sewers showing her cut hand has become infected and doesn't want to risk it getting worse. Chandler and Miles investigate the website of Mark Hopper and find him to be a cryptozoologist whose flat contains all manner of medical paraphernalia, including a brain in a jar, and interview him. He claims that he was investigating a legend of feral pigs in the sewers and that he suspended pig intestine before the camera to photograph The Black Swine. He is remarkably un phased when shown pictures of the body and delighted as he says it proves him right and the Swine are still there. At house 66b in a derelict and remote location a black meal delivery woman serves diner to an elderly lady. They discuss the possible type of meat in the meal and decide it is probably beef. As the woman leaves a voice taunts her on the street and screams at the sight of someone in the sewers below her. As she runs a manhole lifts and she is dragged down. The next day she is found, minus organs, and is determined to have been killed the same way. At the station the team view the camera and find shots of Hooper mounting the bait and the runner passing, followed by 4 or 5 shadowy figures who are never clearly seen. Buchan remained dogged in his estimation that this is a serial killing with a leader commanding followers (a la Charles Manson) but is again shot down for lack of evidence to support his direction. Miles is spooked while alone in the station and double checks he's not followed to the bathroom only for seconds later to have the door of his stall violently rattled but no one is there. As the lights flicker Mansell receives another mysterious phone call and it finally gets to him and he trashes his desk. Meg asks Kent if he has called Mansell's former girlfriend yet and he ducks saying he is busy as Meg growls at him to make time to do it. An agitated Miles asks Buchan about Wingfield and his demon in the hopes of finding out what is apparently haunting the offices and him in particular. Miles storms off and sets up the digital camera high up on a corridor pipe in the hopes of getting some answers to the mysterious footsteps that are taunting him. Miles takes Meg to Dr Llewellyn to have her infected hand seen to and reveals she left it untreated as an excuse to remain in the office something that Llewellyn and Miles assure her is no guarantee of remaining safe from harm, following her close escape and witnessing a suicide. We see water drip onto a strip light fitting in the office revealing a possible source for the flicking lights, other than the supernatural. On the roof Mansell sets his belongings on the parapet and stands on the edge, as if ready to jump. Meg enquires where he has gone and Kent says upstairs. She arrives in time to talk Mensell down from jumping and he tells her that his girlfriend (Kent's twin sister) didn't love him despite him being totally honest and faithful to her. Kent arrives and leaves again before Mansell sees him and Meg talks him down before aggressively talking to Kent who confesses that he poisoned his sister against him with tales of his past exploits with women. Meg orders him to fix things before things go too far. A young woman at a chicken farm closes up for the night she hears the hens disturbed and becomes frightened when loud metallic crashes start and figures dart about the farm. She calms down and while on the phone 4 shadowy figures are seen wandering the farm. Buchan now believes the killers are cannibals as the masked figures attack the farm girl. Meg encourages Buchan to tell the team his ideas, despite him now being afraid of their mocking, and tells him that she is no longer afraid and will tell them his idea herself if he wont. Chandler and Miles interview a writer who wrote about both victims and says they were just filler articles and of no interest to anyone. While interviewing the man at home his kitchen catches fire and Miles pulls what appears to be a small roasted baby from the oven as the man declares it as his dinner. At the office the water fuses the lights and they explode and a shadow is seen at the top of the office stairs. Part 2. Meg and Buchan present their cannibal idea until Chandler is convinced to go with it. The writer is interviewed and claims to have eaten human flesh once, many years ago and refuses to reveal what it was that he was cooking. Kent tells Mansell that he poisoned his sister against Mansell and his punched to the ground as Chandler walks in. Meg saves Mansell from dismissal by offering to sort them both out. At a kitchen an older man arrives with a saw as he and the cook unwrap what appears to be a human leg. Chandler makes the connection to the missing farm girl and he and Miles investigate. They ask the writer about the missing girl that he also had written of and about 4 people in a picture they found in his house. He refuses to answer but the man and the cook are among them. Buchan puts forward that they might be looking for a food club, a group of people dedicated to eating unusual foodstuffs. The team raid an elegant dinner party where the meal is laid out on platters in the form of a human body. Dr Llewellyn finishes her analysis of the writers roast and declares it a proboscis monkey and similarly the dinner party was of rare and endangered animals but no human parts. Miles and Chandler consult a medium who is vauge and unhelpful but claims she has a message from Chandler's father. He leaves in disgust only for Miles to deliver the unread message in letter form, again Chandler dismisses it and places it in the bin. Miles repositons and later retrieves the camera to discover the elderly lady from 66b was there at 3am. She is the same woman who had some off putting words for Buchan at his book launch. They follow her movements and find she was in a maintenance corridor and has apparently hammered large nails into the water system creating the leaks. Miles suspects her of being the footsteps and trashing the office. Meg reveals she was the cuase of her paranoia and Buchan recalls her name as Louise Ivor. The priest from the dinner party is closing the church for the night when the shadowy people arrive and chase him, he says "You're back" as they surround him and stabbing him to death. Miles shows Buchan the 6 nails and they discuss the religious implications and Miles finally states his belief that Ivor is a provocateur compelling people to murder though suggestion. Buchan has an embrassament of sources for cannibalism until the priest death becomes known and they now connect the killings to holy ground and start searches of religious buildings in Whitechapel and find the remains of the farmgirl. Jackie, the medium, vague predictions appear to match with the the resting place of the farmgirl. As Chandler kneels at the crime scene the blood spatter on the walls look like bloody wings over his shoulders. Miles and Chandler talk to the wife of the priest about possible people who might have a twisted vision of the bible and be using it as justification of their cannibism. She points them to Gerrard Watts who talked to her husband about the book of Revelations and the commune he created which leafletted outside the church. Megs finds out what she can about Watts and Mansell works out that Watts was one of the sewer workers. Buchan fears they are heading for a mass suicide and what that could do to Chandler, and his father issues, as he and Miles track the leafletters. The pair track some of the cultists into the sewers as the discuss the increasingly more prominant victims and dear things are coming to a head. At a table in an abandoned church the cultists feast and a child amoung them asks "Where is the Lamb?" to which Watts says "God himself will provide the lamb." The cultists sing as Chandler is sprayed with sewer water and barely keeps from hysteria. The child is placed on an altar as Watts, his father, prepares to take his childs life in the hope that god will send a sign and save his son. Chandler, stripped to the waist, stands and tells him to spare his son. Light pours in through the windows as the worshipers drop to their knees at the sight of Chandler, barechested and bathed in light. Sometime later the police arrive and take everyone away, all unharmed, in a paddywagon. At the station Chandler gets changed and is greeted by his team whom he thanks for a great team effort. Miles personally congratulates him for a successful and bloodless conclusion. Ivor is seen waiting at a street corner as Chandler reads the mediums letter and Buchan wonders if Ivor should be filed under sociopath or the unexplained. The cultists sing "Nearer my God to Thee" as it drives towards Ivor who steps into the road, the distracted driver swerves at the last moment around the old lady and sidelong into a gas cannister filler lorry. The fireball is seen over the rooftops of Whitechapel as Chandler reads the message "Don't put them all in the same van.".